Generally, an electronic copying apparatus is so constituted as to scan an original with light from a highly intense light source and guide the light reflected from the original to a photosensitive member of an electronic photograph processing unit through an optical system including lenses, thereby providing a copy of the original. In this case, the information on the original is faithfully reproduced without being increased or decreased. In some cases it is required that a part of the information on the original be deleted or that other information be added to the information on the original. Such a function could not be expected of a known electronic copying apparatus. Further, the known electronic copying apparatus uses a highly intense light source such as a halogen lamp, and its power consumption amounts to several hundred watts. It would therefore be desirable to reduce power comsumption.
An object of this invention is to provide an electronic copying apparatus which can copy information prepared by deleting a part of the information on an original or by adding other data to the information on the original.